Category talk:David Clarke
I would like to start off by stating that I am aware that my grammar, capitalization, punctuations, and spelling are not correct. I am just here to type, not to take the extra time out to make sure everything is perfect. (considering they do not have automatic spell checks and punctuation). I have been a HUGE "Revenge" fan since day one, and will continue to the end. I am not going to lie whenever I say that I was losing a little bit of hope for the show at the beginning of season 3. ABC defiantly changed my mind and became more brilliant than ever, leaving me to feel the show is at the best it has ever been. Here are some theories I have on the show and possible questions or doubts, and also some of my "What If's!" Take a few minutes out of your day to read this and tell me that you dont look at things differently, or think...Why did I not think of that? If you feel differently on a matter or subject I would love for feedback and comments, im open to all opinions and theories and would love to here what everyone thinks. Thanks for your time if you decide to read, you wont regret it either. Sincerely, A FEMALE REVENGE FANATIC First off am I the only one who thinks that Conrad could possibly have been dreaming his death by David Clarke? I do know he has the money to release himself from jail, but this process could not happen just that quickly (atleast not in real life). last it showed on the show, conrads bail was denied. Jack even stated in recent episodes to Charlotte that David Clarke died infront of hundreds of inmates....but if the "White Haired Man" killed him, and was dating the real Amanda Clarkes mother...maybe it was all a fake death set up to release him from prison. Just as Emily And Nolan did for Mason Treadwell. Then again, the white haired man "Gordon" could have actually killed David Clarke since he was dating Clarkes ex wife (who has been proven to be crazy) and might dispise David for putting her in the phsyc ward, and ruining her relationship with her daughter Amanda. What is everyone elses thoughts? Was Conrad dreaming, or is it possible that David Clarke is alive somehow? The way i would like for it to play out is that 1) Conrad was dreaming, and is still alive in prison. Regardless the terrible things he has done on the show, he is one hell of a character to take away. 2) It would be nice for David Clarke to really be alive on the show, for many reasons. 3) Id love for at the ending of the series of Revenge (which hopefully will be far far away) for ABC to do a FULL COMPLETE flashback of 20 years earlier over everything that happend with David Clarke, Conrad, Flight 197, Aidens Father, exc exc. Weve learned bits and pieces of what has happened throughout the 3 seasons, but itd be awesome to watch the full effects and understand and have a better grasp. 4) Im extremely upset that Aiden was killed, especially for all of the wrong reasons. Victoria killed Aiden because she thinks Emily is responsible for pascals death, yet he was killed by CONRAD, who is the main one who is responsible for it all. And this pascol french man was involved in the David Clarke scandal (somehow) too, so how does this really prove to be emilys fault. I do understand that the show cannot have the strong, brilliant, good looking knight in shining armour (Aiden) always around to save and help Emily, but it would have been nice to see Aiden get revenge for his fathers death on his own, rather than Conrad pushing pascol into helicopter blades (which was a bit corny if you ask me). 5) Although this does now FINALLY give Jack & "Emily" their chance to finally be a couple or lead to some sort of a relationship other than friends. Im sure though that this will take a season or so, considering last we saw Jack is being escorted to the police station for Charlottes kidnapping. Yet he really wasnt even responsible, although he did allow himself to be involved and stuck around, also setting her free. He always seems to do the right and honest truthful things,but always gets screwed over. Will emily or nolan take the blame for him? Absolutely not, but i feel they will find some trick up their sleeve to get him out of it. Maybe they will find a way to say Jack was the hero and only set her free, or maybe "Stevie Grayson" will snap out of her alcoholism and return from LA,and prove to us that she is this bad ass lawyer she claims to be. 6) Will Charlotte ever find out that "Emily" is her sister. I feel this is going to be one of those things that is going to be dragged out seasons by seasons. Either she wont find out until later on, or the very ending. I personally hope she finds out sooner than later, i think she would make a great team with Emily, Nolan, & Jack. 7) As for Daniel goes, it last showed him getting out of a hotel bed with a dead "overdosed cocaine using woman." Obviously Margo's broher is taking this CEO thing very seriously, but does anyone else find it so odd that its that important to him to commit murder. Without even speaking to Margo and Daniel SOBER and proffesionally and coming up with a solution. Maybe Daniel deserves this though, considering he did shoot Emily on their wedding day and got away with it. Im just interested to see how this plays out. Now that pascol is dead, Margo really doesnt have much more play in this show other than this sudden "relationship spark" between her and Daniel. She is a strong willed person though that I think will finally realize her business is too important to be dating her employee. EIther he will be fired or he will quit to be in a relationship with her. Or will she finally back away considering she knows Conrad killed her father, and that Daniel pretty much knew it was going to happen. Well he didnt know he was going to be actually killed, but he did set it up to where the helicopter was to take away Pascol immediatly. Although Margo is only the daughter of Pascol, and obviously quite younger. I feel there is something "fishy" about her. Yes i understand she takes her business very seriously, but I have felt from the start of her appearing on the show that she has much bigger things hiding behind her. Either Revenge will wash her out as they have done to countless characters, or she will only become another person to the list that has contributed to David Clarke trials/death (if he even is dead). 8) The man who was sending Charlotte letters (Victorias private investigator), was he "seriously injured" or just "killed" whenever Emily "almost" got defeated by him in the cabin fight? She found the surenge in her leg that thankfully did not get injected, but did she inject it into him? The Emily we know (atleast I think) certainlly would have injected it into him or killed him without blinking an eye, especially knowing this man was a threat to Charlotte or working for Victoria. Of course they have to leave us hanging on alot of things, or it wouldnt keep us watching. But the detective told Charlotte she had nothing to worry about. So does this mean that he is either dead/locked away in prison/or was this detective another one of Victorias hired acquaintences paid of by her to just keep Charlotte from freaking out and doing more research. And by all means to keep this private investigator around to keep digging dirt on Emily. Yet, would emily really just let this man live...or did other things happen after the cabin fight that the show has not yet showed as to some reason as to why she wasnt able to kill him. The show has proven to not always show the full lengths of scences, and later on showing the outcomes on later episodes. Sometimes even seasons later. i havent quite figured this wiki page out and if it will allow you to comment,but feel free to email me your input or feedback to lilwhitters611@yahoo.com labeled REVENGE WIKI